muscle_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Chojin WORLD TOUR
Defeat the many enemies scattered around the world and aim for the title of Chojin No.1! You can get "Kinnikuman" and "Kinnikuman Soldier" in the world tour domination gacha right that you can win in all 15 stages! In addition, Chojin nomination right is added as a new reward! 'Changes from 1/1 (Wednesday) ' The following stages will be replaced among the 15 stages. to be added *Sunshine Challenge *Challenge from Gunman *Challenge from Atlantis over the water to be replaced *Challenge from Neptuneman *Challenge from Mongolia *Challenge from Atlantis Chojin nomination exchange lineup added! From this time, 14 Chojins have been added to the Chojin nomination exchange lineup ! ! ■ The kimono tomboy Bibimba is exchangeable! For a limited time from 01/01 to 01/31 , "Furisode tomba bibimbapa" can be exchanged for Chojin nomination right x20 of fire place! ! ■ "Souvenirs" drop from some battles! "Souvenirs" that will be used as reinforcement and sale materials will be dropped from some battles! In addition to selling materials, you can enhance any of the bonus values of “Attack / HP / Speed” ! 'Open Condition' ・Clear 15 types from onslaught and assault battles 　 Includes assault and challenge rights 'Period' ・ Irregular holding 'Rules' *'All 15 stages' *'Solo only' *'All stages cannot be continued' *'Once you win, you can't use it on another stage.' **However, by clearing the cleared stage, you can use the used Chojin again. **If you have more than one Chojin, each will be counted as an individual Chojin. **Already used Chojins cannot be used even if they awaken or bond awaken. *'If you clear all stages of the world tour, the second lap will appear and you can play until the third lap.' **You can't revive a used Chojin by leaving the cleared stage of the previous lap uncleared. * These rules may change in the future. 'Tips for Capture' '■ Deck formation' You can organise 15 stages of decks in advance using " Chojin> Chojin WORLD TOUR Deck Formation " or " Menu> Deck Formation " in Chojin WORLD TOUR . '■ Chojin Return' By changing the cleared stage from “ Menu> Chojin Return ” in Chojin WORLD TOUR to “ Uncleared ”, you can use the used Chojin again. 'Strategy Information' *'Consumption stamina: 25' special rules *'Attribute Effect UP' Stage where "Attribute Effect UP" is applied, which increases damage superiority / disadvantage between attributes. This applies to both damage done to you and damage done by the enemy. *'This is a' stage where the attributes of the enemy who appear in the attribute unification stage are unified to a specific attribute. ---- 'Reward information' '* Reward details have been changed since 2019/7/11.' 'Second lap reward' '3rd lap reward' * When the appearance period of this event ends, the clear history will be reset. * The number of times each stage has been cleared will be counted as the number of times the Daily / Monthly Challenge has been cleared. * Even if you clear a stage that has been cleared, you will not be forfeited the defeat reward once obtained. * Even if you clear the cleared stage and clear the stage again, you will not be able to regain the defeat reward once obtained. * Every stage of this event may be replaced by some of the 15 stages. '■ About the Chojin nomination right' " Chojin nomination right " has been added to the reward of Chojin WORLD TOUR . " Chojin nomination right " is an item that allows you to select and exchange your favourite Chojins from the specified Chojins by collecting a specified number of cards. ---- 'Chojin Information' Click here for the two Chojins that appear in the World Tour Conquest Gacha ! ・ The above two Chojin can be acquired with the gacha right which can be acquired by winning all 15 stages of "Chojin WORLD TOUR". * In the gacha right that can be obtained when clearing the first lap, "Kinnikuman (★ 5) on the chest from the teachings of his brother is easy to discharge," )] Will appear more than the first lap, and on the third lap, “My brother's brother Kinnikuman Soldier (★ 5)” will be released . * In addition, this gacha right will be a gacha where either "Kinnikuman (★ 5) with his brother's teaching on his chest" or "My brother's brother Kinnikuman Soldier (★ 5)" appears. Category:Events